Confrontations
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: A short one-shot that takes place between the beginning/middle of Twilight. Jasper confronts Edward about his unhealthy fixation on Isabella Swan. T for two swear words. Jasper's POV.


Confrontations

**A/N: So this story takes place towards the beginning/middle of Twilight, wherein Jasper confronts Edward about his unhealthy fixation on Isabella Swann. WARNING: Mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**.o.**

After a few days of cat and mouse, I was finally able to confront my brother in the woods just beyond our house, and out of hearing range from the rest of our family. He was sitting on top of a large rock that jutted out over the small pond in the clearing we were in. I knew he knew I was there, and I was surprised that he let me approach him. For the last few days he had been avoiding me at every cost, knowing from my thoughts what I needed to speak to him about.

I didn't say anything as I walked up and leapt smoothly through the air, landing calmly beside him. I sat down next to him and dangled my feet over the edge of the rock like he was doing. Now, we didn't really need to sit, we could stand comfortably in the same position for days, but it was something that is ingrained inside of us from our human days.

I didn't need to be an empath to know that my brother was not in the mood to talk about her. He was rigidly sitting, seemingly carved from marble. His gold eyes were hard and distant as they stared out over the horizon, his hands clenched into fists by his side. He was angry, nervous, and mentally exhausted. Weren't we all?

I felt sorry for him in a way. For the past few weeks, ever since she had moved here, he had been in the middle of a family war. Everyone had their own opinions about what Edward was thinking, getting attached to a human girl, and he was left defending himself from all sides.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be to break the silence, I spoke up quietly. "What are you thinking Ed?"

He ground his teeth together. "I'm really not in the mood to be interrogated Jazz."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Maybe not, but you need to be. Why are you getting so attached to Isabella Swann? What makes her different than the leagues of human girls you've met in the past?"

"Bella," he corrected automatically.

"It's not going to end well Ed," I murmured. "She's human. You'll both just end up getting hurt."

Edward shook his head rapidly, trying to shake off my thoughts. "You think it doesn't kill me knowing that I could hurt her?"

"You know that's not what I meant. You two come from entirely different worlds. You're stuck standing still in the flow of time, but she changes every day. She's going to get older and want to move on eventually. And don't even try to deny the fact that you won't change her, despite what Alice sees."

He chose to ignore me, which irritated me greatly. I reined in my anger, letting the soothing sounds of the bubbling waters below my feet calm me. "She is….utterly fascinated by you."

The corner of my brother's mouth twitched up at my words, his emotions showing exactly what he thought of that though he didn't say a word. I sighed. "And you are completely fascinated by her as well. This isn't _healthy _Edward."

He growled under his breath in annoyance, running his fingers through his already unruly bronze hair. "I _know _Jasper. I've heard this from everyone in the past few weeks. It isn't healthy, you'll get hurt, you'll hurt _her, _it isn't right, it's dangerous." He paused in his tirade then suddenly slammed his fist into the rock between us. His strength was enough to cause a large crack to form down the middle, the rock shaking and groaning from the impact. "I _know _it's dangerous dammit. And it _kills _me knowing that I'm the one putting her in danger. It terrifies me, the thought that I might slip for just a single _second, _and harm her. My mind is at war at the moment. One part of me is saying _'it won't work, you'll kill her' _and the other part is saying _'does it matter? The risk? Do you really think that you can stop yourself from falling even harder? You're in too far.' _I didn't ask for this, I know it's dangerous, but _dammit, _I love her! And quite frankly, nothing anyone can say is going to stop that."

I blinked unnecessarily at my brother's words. It wasn't the truth that surprised me; I'd known my brother was in love from the start, but the blatant admittance. Edward was the most private person I know. Never had he expressed any sort of interest at finding a mate. Not even with Tanya, the beautiful blonde Denali vampire. My family and I had been convinced that he would never fall in love, and in doing so, he distanced himself from the rest of us because he was tired of hearing in our thoughts how sorry we were that he was so lonely.

And now what? Now that he finally found someone he loved, albeit a human, we were turning against him? And it was in that moment that I changed sides. Ed looked at me sharply, hearing my thoughts. "Okay." And really, that was all I could say. If he was willing to be in a relationship, if he was committed to this, then I would support him.

He studied my face, no doubt delving into my thoughts to judge my sincerity. Once he saw that I was being honest, he just nodded. We sat there in silence for hours, enjoying the solitude from the nonstop argument that was waiting for us inside the house.

When I noticed the sun was going down, I dropped back to the ground, the rock shifting from the loss of my weight. I looked back up at my brother. "I'm going to see if I can go and catch a mountain lion. One passed this way not too long ago. Care to join me?"

He smirked, jumping at landing beside me. "If you think you can beat me." He took off, his inhuman speed pushing him through the trees, leaving me behind. I grinned at raced after him, thankful that I was finally getting to have my brother and best friend back.

**.o.**

**A/N: Review?-HF**


End file.
